


Кофе, пончики и — боже мой, Гиббс!

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017. Бета - volhinskamorda,  Xenya-m.





	Кофе, пончики и — боже мой, Гиббс!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee and Doughnuts and Gibbs, Oh My!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515582) by [Ninjapirate101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101). 



Этим утром Лерой Джетро Гиббс был в прекрасном настроении. Прошлой ночью он закончил лодочный каркас и наконец-то мог расслабиться и насладиться жизнью.

По дороге в штаб ВМФ он заметил, что солнце начинает пробиваться сквозь пушистые облака. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он был на пляже, и в этот раз он, возможно, только возможно, пригласит свою команду. Он знал, им всем нужна передышка.

Добираясь на работу по наименее загруженному маршруту, он проехал мимо кофейного магазинчика. Гиббс улыбался, когда разворачивался, игнорируя возмущенные гудки других водителей, и заезжал на парковку. Он редко тратил деньги на себя и команду.

Зная вкусы коллег, Гиббс заказал четыре разных кофе. Он все еще не понимал, как Тони может любить эту ореховую бурду. Ожидая, когда приготовится кофе, он смотрел на пончики и размышлял, кому что выбрать. Сам он любил с глазурью, знал, что Тони обрадуется одному из этих кривых шоколадных, МакГи получит с клубничным желе, и... Он нахмурился, подумав о Кейт. Она не ела много сладкого, всегда сидела на какой-то диете или оздоровительной программе, даже когда была в отличной форме. Женщин всегда так сложно понять.

Наткнувшись взглядом на ответ, он самодовольно улыбнулся. Пончик с яблоками! Технически это здоровая еда, да? Ведь в ней есть фрукты. Так что, когда назвали его имя, он взял еще и четыре пончика, расплатился и вприпрыжку отправился назад к машине.

Тони, Кейт и МакГи снова посмотрели на часы. Было уже 8:15, рабочий день начался пятнадцать минут назад, а Гиббса все не было.

МакГи мог сказать, что все были на грани, когда Тони, кажется, уже в двенадцатый раз вытащил телефон, а Кейт столько же раз посмотрела в сторону лифта.

Команда затаила дыхание, когда звякнул лифт и в офис вошел целый и невредимый Гиббс, неся нечто, смахивающее на розовую коробку и лоток с кофе. Все в замешательстве встали, когда Гиббс жизнерадостно произнес: «Доброе утро!»

Саундтрек из «Сумеречной зоны» зазвучал в голове Тони, когда он увидел как Гиббс раздает кофе и пончики. Он посмотрел на Кейт. Их глаза встретились. Да, она была в таком же состоянии, как и он, когда взяла свой кофе с пончиком и потрясенно сказала: «Спасибо, Гиббс».

МакГи выглядел испуганным — все еще новичок в команде, он боялся, что это окажется шуткой. Ведь на его памяти босс был злым только раз. Он, запинаясь, пробормотал «Спасибо» и уставился на пончик с джемом. Как Гиббс узнал, что он любит? Эта мысль напугала его сильнее, чем «милашка» Гиббс.

Гиббс поднял взгляд от порции для Ди Ноззо и увидел его отсутствующий взгляд.

— Ди Ноззо, все нормально? — Гиббс протянул ему круглую булочку, кофе и посмотрел на свою «правую руку».

— Да, босс, все отлично. А ты? Ты в порядке?

Сосредоточенный Тони отпил кофе и счастливо улыбнулся, ощутив вкус сахара и орехов.

— Все хорошо, Ди Ноззо, — ответил Гиббс и, повернувшись к команде, сказал: — Я не слишком часто плачу за завтрак, так что наслаждайтесь пока есть возможность.

Гиббс сел за свой стол, включил компьютер и засунул в рот последний кусочек глазированной сладости, замычав от удовольствия. Он пристально смотрел, как его команда переглянулась и, расслабившись, расселась по рабочим местам, чтобы тоже выпить кофе. Улыбнулся, услышав, как вздохнула Кейт и, застонав, откусила от яблочного пончика.

День обещал быть хорошим.


End file.
